Queen of Hearts
by Cirdan
Summary: Bday fic for Nemis. Celebrian falls in love and loses Celebrimbor, refuses Gil-galad until it's too late, and finally finds love with Elrond.
1. Elennar

Dedication: This is a bday fic for Nemis (March 29). Her request was for a fic with Gil-galad, Elrond, and Celebrian.

**Queen of Hearts **

Chapter 1 

Elennar, Star-fire 

Celebrian could hardly sleep the night before her birthday party, and so she was awake when a bird rapped softly on her window. She went to the window quickly lest her parents be awakened. Galadriel, in particular, was a light sleeper. Celebrian parted her curtains and felt her heart soared when she saw the finely chiseled features of Celebrimbor's pale face pleading with her to open the window. Gladly did she oblige him. 

"Celebrimbor, what are you doing here?" Celebrian whispered. She was overjoyed to see him, but she knew that her father, though fond of Celebrimbor, was also weary of him, for he was the last of the House of Feanor. If Celeborn caught Celebrimbor coming to his daughter so, he would throw a fit. 

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow, Lady Celebrian," Celebrimbor said. 

It would've been improper for him to enter her room after dark, but Celebrian would have been willing if he had only asked. Her heart was racing. She'd long known that those bright-eyed looks had hidden deeper feelings and that his gifts to her were not only because she was the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Now that she was about to reach her majority, at last they could be able to speak openly of their mutual affection. Celeborn would object to their relationship, of course, but she knew how to soften her father's stubborn disposition. 

Celebrian shared a secret smile with Celebrimbor. "And what was it, Lord Celebrimbor, that could not wait until tomorrow?" 

"My birthday gift to you." Celebrimbor's eyes were like brilliant stars, and though he was older than her by many years, she thought he looked scarcely older than her. His face was so earnest. 

"And what might be your gift to me?" Celebrian leaned over her windowsill in case he was planning to kiss her, but what she really wanted was an engagement ring. 

He gave her neither. Instead, Celebrimbor presented to her a brilliant green stone set in silver in the shape of an eagle with spread wings. 

"This is the Elennar, the Star-fire," Celebrimbor said. 

The Elennar was a fiery red stone set in gold in the likeness of an eagle rising upon outspread wings. Celebrian put her hands over the magnificent gift, and her heart fluttered as their hands met. 

"It is a mighty gift, Lord Celebrimbor," Celebrian said softly. "But why not wait to present it to me tomorrow?" 

Even in the faint light, Celebrian could see the light blush upon Celebrimbor's fair cheeks. Though he was Lord of Eregion, he was boyish in his mannerisms. At last, she understood the delight that Galadriel had taken in pursuing Celeborn rather than awaiting his pursuit of her. 

"Well, others may misconstrue my intentions in giving you such a fine gift." Celebrimbor averted his eyes from hers. 

"Oh?" she purred. "And what are your intentions?" 

"To kindle your heart to light and joy in a world that grows chill. The Elennar will bring warmth and healing to the land around you so that your dwelling will be the fairest place in Middle-earth." His words stirred her heart. 

"Thank you, Celebrimbor." She kissed him on the cheek and watched with mischievous pleasure as he blushed to the tips of his pointed ears. 

When he recovered, Celebrimbor said, "It is I who must thank you, Lady Celebrian, for without this joyous heart of mine, such a work of loveliness and magic could not be." 

--- 

**Nenya, Ring of Water**

Celebrimbor and Celebrian met under the mallorn trees, and he held her in his strong arms and kissed her ardently. His long, slender fingers stroked her silver hair, and she traced his ear as their embrace lengthened. At last, they stopped for air, but they did not break their hold upon one another. 

"It has been too long, Mirdan," Celebrian chided Celebrimbor. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I only tease." Celebrian kissed him repeatedly. 

"What may I do to make amends, my Lady?" Celebrimbor asked. 

"Nay, your work takes precedent." 

Celebrimbor shook his head. "I felt as if something was missing in my life, and so I sought to fill that emptiness with my craft. Now that my eyes behold you again, I know that my heart was missing you." 

Celebrian rewarded him with a kiss for his kind words. "Though I love the mallorn trees of Lothlorien, I miss the holly trees of Eregion. I don't understand why Mother wishes to dwell here apart from her husband." She kissed Celebrimbor more deeply so that there was no doubt of who she wished to be her husband. "How is my father?" she asked. 

"Celeborn is as well as can be," Celebrimbor said, and it seemed that he became tense all at once. 

"I know that he still disapproves of our love, but surely he cannot deny us forever," Celebrian said gently. She caressed Celebrimbor's face. 

"It's not that," he said. "There is something more sinister abound." 

"Let us not speak of it now then, for I do not wish for our rare reunion to be spoiled." Celebrian took his hand and put her face to his palm. "What of the ring you promised me, Mirdan?" 

Celebrimbor flinched and drew away. "I'm sorry, Miriel. It cannot be so." 

"Celebrimbor?" Celebrian's heart became filled with foreboding. "What is the matter? If it is Father, then take comfort in knowing that I have at last prevailed upon my mother to approve of our relationship." 

"No, it's not that." Celebrimbor kept his distance from her, almost as if he feared that he would not have the strength to resist her should she embrace him again. "The ring I made for you, the White Ring, oh, it is lovely to behold, wrought of mithril and set with a stone of adamant, but though I made it as your engagement ring, the engagement will never now occur." 

"Why not?" Celebrian demanded. "I have waited years for this moment." 

Unshed tears filled Celebrimbor's eyes, and he passed a hand over them. "I... I'm sorry, Celebrian. I should not have misled you, but so overjoyed was I to see you again that I forgot myself. We cannot be wed." 

"But--" 

"I must speak with Galadriel. I need her counsel." 

--- 

**Celebrimbor**

They had received no news of Eregion since hearing that Gil-galad had dispatched a force under Elrond's command to aid in the War against Sauron. But Celebrian had returned to her room to find the Elennar cracked and the fiery red of the jewel clear. She cradled the broken Elennar to her breast and gazed up at the stars as she wept, for she knew then that Celebrimbor was slain. 

--- 

**Notes:**

Birthday here is really a celebration of Celebrian's conception. She's turning 50. 

Elennar (Elen+nar) is "Star-fire" and manages to preserve a similarity in spelling to the Elessar. The original Elennar was a match for the Elessar and was made by Feanor for Maedhros. Here, Celebrimbor has made a second one. (This is not an object from canon.) 

Celebrimbor's original intention of giving Nenya to Celebrian as an engagement ring might, in some small way, explain why this ring was so significant to Celebrimbor and why he might have entrusted it to Galadriel rather than send all Three Rings to Gil-galad. 

Mirdan is "Jewel-wright" and is Celebrimbor's nickname and title (like Cirdan the Shipwright). Miriel is "Jewel-woman" and is a nickname used only by Celebrimbor for Celebrian. 


	2. Elessar

**Queen of Hearts **

Chapter 2 

Elessar, Star-stone 

Celebrian was overjoyed when she and her mother found Celeborn in Imladris. They had been parted for far too long. Elrond lead them to Celeborn's chambers, where he was holding counsel with King Gil-galad. After husband and wife had been reunited, father and daughter embraced. 

"I was very worried for you, Father," she said as she nestled her face into his hair. Celeborn returned her affections by stroking her hair and kissing her atop her head. She was no longer young, but he was still the taller for Celebrian had never quite become as tall as her mother. She looked to her father with shining eyes and asked, "What of Celebrimbor? Is he here as well? Or is he in the far west, at the Grey Havens?" 

Celeborn started and glanced at Galadriel, who shrugged and remained carefully expressionless. "My daughter, I'm so sorry... I thought you knew." 

"What?" Celebrian's eyes began to well with tears. She had been parted from Eregion for hundreds of years because of the threat of Sauron, minion of Morgoth, and one of her main sources of comfort throughout those years was that she would be reunited with her love when the battle was won. "Please, no, it cannot be..." 

Celeborn kissed Celebrian on the head again and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, dearest Celebrian." His lack of answer was answer enough. Celebrian wept sorely into the shoulder of her father. 

"He always said that he would gladly dedicate his life to me," she stuttered through her sobs. "He'd promised me the most lovely engagement ring, the Ring of Adamant, he'd called it. When I saw him last, I did not know it would be our last meeting." Her weeping became more desperate. "Did he know it would be our last? He gave me no chance to say goodbye, and now it is too late." Celeborn tried to comfort her to no avail. 

"I'm sorry, my Lady. The fault is mine. I should have dispatched aid to my kinsman sooner." Celebrian turned to rest her head against her father's chest and beheld Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor, addressing her. She had only met the King on rare occasions. She shut her eyes to him and felt the tears flow faster. 

"Take consolation in the fact that Celebrimbor died to protect you," Galadriel said. 

"It is no consolation, Mother!" Celebrian cried. Though she knew it wrong to wish ill for another, she could not help but to wish that her own father or even Gil-galad had died instead of Celebrimbor. And yet, somehow, she had known that Celebrimbor had been slain, for the Elennar that he had given her had broken. "He had purposed to kindle my heart to light and joy in a world that grows chill, but now there will be no warmth in these loveless lands." 

If only she had not allowed her father to prevent their union. Perhaps she could have tried harder to sway Celeborn. Then she might take some consolation in their short years together and look to their children for some sign of Celebrimbor. Yet it was not to be, and that which Celebrimbor had most feared had come to pass: the lineage of Feanor was ended. There were many who would rejoice at such news, but Celebrian was not one such person. She cared more that Celebrimbor's lineage had not even begun. Though she clung to her father for comfort, she felt as if she were cold and empty. 

"I will make amends to you as I can, Lady Celebrian," said Gil-galad. His voice broke slightly as he spoke her name. "But in memory of Celebrimbor, take this into your keeping." Gil-galad held out the Elessar, and its wing-spread eagle was like the Elennar except that the stone was a shining green instead of fiery red and its setting silver rather than gold. "It is the Elessar, the Star-stone. Feanor himself forged it, and Maedhros gave it to my father Fingon so that they would never be parted. It has great powers of healing, and I hope that it may somehow aid you at this time of loss." 

Celebrian did not know the High King of the Noldor well and would have graciously declined the gift if it had not been so like her Elennar. Did he know that Celebrimbor had made a matching pendant for her? She parted from her father's embrace to accept the Elessar and properly thank the King, but as she took the Elessar, she remembered the night when Celebrimbor had shyly given her the Elennar now so many years ago. She faltered, and the King caught her. She let him support her as she clung to the Elessar and wept in his arms. 

--- 

**Narya, Ring of Fire**

For hundreds of years, Lindon prospered under the wise rule of Gil-galad, and his realm extended ever eastward. However, peace did not last indefinitely, and when the realms of Elendil had grown strong, Gil-galad proposed an Alliance to lay siege to Mordor and finally rid Middle-earth of Sauron. They gathered in Imladris to prepare and train their armies. While his troops prepared, Gil-galad crossed the Misty Mountains and visited Celebrian in Lothlorien. They said no word, not even a simple greeting, when they met. Gil-galad simply offered her his arm, which she took, and they walked out to the Falls of Celebrant. For many moments, they watched the rainbows in the clear waters and silvery foam. 

Then, at last, Gil-galad spoke. "Doubtless you have heard that the Elves are going to war." Celebrian nodded. "The Dark Lord Sauron underestimated me. He did not think that the Elven kingdom would grow so strong in his absence. Though he has felled Numenor, he will not defeat us. We are strong in our allies. The Faithful of the Numenoreans march with us. Even now, they have marshaled in Rivendell and are training for war." Gil-galad took both of Celebrian's hands and kissed them. "When I return victorious, I hope that you will give me your hand in marriage." 

Gil-galad dropped to one knee and presented to her a crystal case with a ruby ring of surpassing loveliness. "Celebrian, long have I desired to wed with you, but your heart and mind was on another, on Celebrimbor whom we lost in the War of Eregion. Soon, his death shall be fully avenged, and Sauron will be no more. Though I know you love him still, I have felt your heart turn to me, and I do not think that your love for one diminishes your love for the other. I know that you used to believe that I loved you only because you were the kinswoman of Kings, descendant of Finarfin, the King of the Noldor in Aman, and kin of Thingol, who was before the King of the Sindar. Now that you know me well, you know that it is not your lineage but you whom I love. Likewise, I know that you love me for myself and not for my station, and for the King of the Elves that is not an easy thing. 

"Accept now Narya, the Red Ring, as a token of my love for you and as a sign of our betrothal." Gil-galad closed her hands over the box then kissed her hands. "I would slip the Ring upon your finger, if I could, my dear, but this Ring must not be worn until the Dark Lord is defeated. Still, I beg you to keep it, for it has the ability to strengthen hearts, and it will kindle your courage to endure these days of war when you must anxiously await my return." 

"You must know, Ereinion, that it is not the custom of Elves to wed during times of war," Celebrian said softly. 

"Yea, I know it well, Celebrian. I wish to wed you after the Last War of the Elves is won. I only ask now to be engaged to you." Gil-galad remained kneeling before her. His golden crown reflected in his soft eyes, and his raiment of royal blue and adorn with silver stars, made him the very image of a king. Yet it was not his position as King of the Elves that mattered, for he was noble and proud but also kind and gentle, and he was the king of her heart. 

Celebrian smiled and nodded, and her eyes shimmered brighter than the Falls of Celebrant. "Gladly would I wed with you, my King." 

"Even if I were not King, I would count myself luckiest of all men upon Middle-earth to be graced with your love." Gil-galad rose and kissed her, and it seemed to them that they could already hear the silver bells of their wedding ringing to herald their union. 

When they reluctantly broke off their kissing, Celebrian returned the Red Ring to Gil-galad. "I do not reject your wondrous Ring, Ereinion, but keep it yet a little longer. I will wait for the day when you can at last slip it upon my finger." 

--- 

**Gil-galad**

News spread quickly after the Dagor Dagorlad, yet Celebrian could not help but to hope against all hope that the minstrels had erred, that these tales of victory mixed with sorrow were dark rumors spread by Sauron to destroy the morale of the Elves. Then the herald of Gil-galad came personally to see her in Lothlorien, and Celebrian knew that Gil-galad was truly dead. As she wept, Elrond sang to Celebrian the last song of the High King: 

Gil-galad gave his heart to you,   
but one last task he had to do:   
to clear the land of things unclean   
and bring Bliss to his Silver Queen. 

But just before his fateful fight,   
he had a moment of foresight;   
to me he gave this final song   
to sing to you if all went wrong. 

Celebrian, my dearest one,   
we were to wed when war was won.   
I love you more than words can say,   
but do not cry if I'm away. 

Our love remains in memories   
and meet we shall beyond the Seas,   
but hasten not to your demise,   
or Gil-estel will never rise. 

It may be hard to love again,   
but wed you will the best of Men.   
I say once more before the end:   
I love you, but your heart will mend. 

The song was of small comfort to Celebrian, but when he'd finished his message, Elrond held her as she cried and stayed with her the night. He sang wordless songs of comfort to her, and in his voice and his embrace, Celebrian felt the love of Gil-galad. 

--- 

**Notes:**

Elessar is most commonly translated as "Elf-stone," but it also means "Star-stone" (Elen+sarn). Elves were people of the stars, Eldar, and so the word elf and star are often interchangeable. The poetic "el" instead of "elen" is used to mean both elf and star (S. 449). "Sarn" is stone (S. 456), no interesting history to add to that. I've chosen the meaning of Elessar to be "Star-stone." 

The tale of the Elessar being remade by Celebrimbor makes less sense in the context of Celebrimbor being the descendant of Feanor, as stated in LotR, because then he was never in Gondolin and could not have met Enerdhil. Even the tale of Enerdhil as the maker and Olorin bringing the Elessar to her from the West makes little sense as Christopher Tolkien noted that the healing power ascribed to the Elessar at the havens of Sirion is attributed to the Silmaril (UT 246-250). Here, Feanor made and gave the Elessar to Maedhros, and Maedhros gave it to Fingon (XI.176-7). After Fingon's death, the Elessar was given to Gil-galad. 

Narya the Red Ring of Fire is Gil-galad's engagement ring to Celebrian. It can't be worn because Sauron still has the One Ring. Gil-galad will give Narya to Cirdan before he dies in his final fight. 

Gil-galad's song to Celebrian is based off "The Fall of Gil-galad." 


End file.
